Tangled Destinies
by undenyable
Summary: AU. She fell for him -literally. Kicked out of heaven, stripped of her wings, Bella Swan finds herself on Earth. Who is to blame? Her stupid self for wanting something she can't have -Edward Cullen.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Hello! I'm somewhat new to this fanfiction, and after reading the books Fallen and Hush, Hush, the concept of fallen angels has intrigued me. Loosely based on the two, here's my Twilight version.

The chapters WILL be longer, but this is just a short prologue.

**Summary:** AU. She fell for him -literally. Kicked out of heaven, stripped of her wings, Bella Swan finds herself on Earth. Who is to blame? Her stupid self for wanting something she can't have -Edward Cullen.

* * *

_Prologue _

**1918 - Chicago, Illinois **

For as long as I can remember, I've been a guardian angel. From my existence, I believe this is what I've always been crafted to be. I don't know how I came into this position, but I'm thankful nonetheless, it's a relief being safe up here. Down on Earth, there's so much pain, suffering, and people praying for miracles that only my superiors could grant. But, it burdened me, knowing the women I was suppose to be guarding, she was dying of the Spanish Influenza. But, as close as she was to dying, she didn't even think of her own pain.

I was Elizabeth Mason's guardian angel. I've guarded her, and her whole female lineage for as long as I could remember. But, there's limitations as to what I can do. I can't fight for her and keep her alive if she's barely living. I can heal her injuries with time, I could nudge her towards her soul mate -oh, and I have, she is happily married to Edward Masen, SR. I could pass her prayers on to my superiors, I could make sure she'll live through child birth. But, I can't save her. No, not when it's too late.

She closed her eyes and tried to will all her son's pain on herself. She screamed at how horrible it was, no one deserved this fate. I knew I couldn't do anything for her though. She knew she didn't have much time left, but she didn't want Edward to suffer too much. Elizabeth died that night, and left behind her seventeen year old son, Edward Masen JR. Oh the boy was beautiful, and as his mother's guardian angel, I saw and lived the pain she felt -having to leave him behind, knowing he'd die soon. She begged for the doctors to save him. She poured all her love into that boy, and she couldn't want him to die, not like this. And, I knew he would be saved.

I watched him as he grew up, as was fit because I was suppose to be guarding his mother, and he was in her presence hours of the day. He changed from a young babe into a rather handsome young adult. Elizabeth didn't deserve this suffering, but I knew in her heart, she didn't want this boy to suffer either, and her love for him made me feel as well. Well, as close to feeling as humanly possible, since we didn't have emotions. We were content.

He wasn't mine to guard. But, Dr. Carlisle Cullen had a secret, one that cheated the cycle of being born, living, and dying. He was a vampire, and he could make Edward into one too if he wished to. And, with some nudging from dear Elizabeth Mason, I knew he would. In the midst of the influenza, he stole Edward away, and bit him. Carlisle knew when to stop, working as a doctor allowed him more self control as your average vampire. He wanted to give back, not take away. He stopped, and he waited for Edward to awaken.

I know I'm not suppose to watch, but I had no one else to guard because Elizabeth didn't have a daughter, nor did Edward marry. I was jobless, and that alone evoked a small sense of freedom. Freedom to choose to guard him, since the female lineage was my assignment. Silently, I pleaded that I may watch over him. I felt my wings flutter as I watched beautiful Edward get a second chance at "life." Since technically, he wouldn't be living.

As he awoke, he wasn't too happy. But, he was so much more beautiful than his human form if that was even possible.

The days passed, then weeks, months as I watched him. My superiors knew what I was thinking, and they saw that I was intrigued, curious. They saw that I wanted to guard him because there were no more females in his family line. No words had to be spoken, I knew they approved. Had they not, I would have been placed elsewhere.

But, there were conditions to being his guardian angel. The same conditions there were every time I guarded someone. As an angel, I couldn't commit any of the seven deadly sins: gluttony, sloth, envy, pride, greed, anger, and lust. Any sinning would result in being expelled from heaven. Supposedly, you are expelled forever. But, myth has it, if you're expelled, you're placed on Earth, to be judged like any other human being.

The more I watched Edward, the more I admired him. I longed to see him face-to-face, and to communicate with him. May they be civil conversations or drabbles about absolutely nothing. I shouldn't have wanted any of it though. I was perfectly content to live up here in heaven, in God's kingdom. I knew of other angels who sinned, and they were cast down to Earth. No one ever heard of them again. But, now that I think about it, being cast to Earth, you'd appear as human and live and die as all of them, right? It couldn't be too bad being cast to Earth, perhaps the myth wasn't a myth. Perhaps it was a truth, hidden as a myth to prevent other angels from being placed onto Earth.

This idea appealed to me, being human. Maybe, if I went down to Earth, I could be turned into a vampire too. I wouldn't have to just admire this boy from afar, maybe I was meant to be his soul mate. Maybe that's why I was sent to guard his female family lineage, until the moment that he came along. Until I had the chance to meet him, to fall in love with him. That, or my soul mate was on Earth somewhere? Angels had soul mates, but it seemed I was destined not to have one here, in Heaven.

My superiors noticed my thoughts, as I knew and hoped they would. They banished me from Heaven, and on my way down, I experienced more pain than I ever dreamed imaginable -losing my wings. They were stripped off my back, leaving marks that would surely mark my skin forever. I closed my eyes, and let tears fall out.

Tears! I've never experienced such a thing, how intriguing! So this is what it must feel like, physical pain. I've never experienced such a thing before, we never had the need to. But surely, this would be the worst, then I could heal and find my place in this human world. Removal should seem like the worst possible thing, greater than any pain that I could experience on Earth. And, since the worst is over, I should be okay.

But, would I die before I had my chance to try and be with Edward Cullen? Humans had an expiration date after all, they lived on Earth as long as they could before being judged. Heaven, or Hell? No in between, no second chance at life.

As the stinging pierced my whole back, I watched as colors blurred and I was brought into a secluded forest somewhere on Earth. Was I even in Chicago? Another State all together? Maybe even another country? I don't know, but once my back feels better, I'll figure it out.

Even though I shouldn't have been, I felt happy. Not for losing my position, but for having the chance to see Edward. Creepy, awkward, stalkerish in a way, but I felt as though I loved him without really ever meeting him. I don't know if he'd feel the same way, but surely, facing rejection wouldn't be too horrible if he didn't. I saw many individuals experience the feeling of rejection up in heaven. It can't be too bad?

As the days passed, I slowly forgot what I knew up there, my ex-superiors worked at taking away what I knew. Maybe they thought I was too dangerous or something, but I have my chance at a new beginning. I still don't know where I am. But, I don't think I'm human. I look human, I guess. But, something doesn't feel right.

I am able to run faster than any normal human, and I was created, not born.

"Had I doomed myself?" I spoke, into the clear open air. I sounded human, but although my mind wished otherwise, I knew I wasn't.

For now, until I was able to collect myself, and learn to function in a human society -I was in my forest.

I am alone.

I am Bella Swan, and I am a fallen angel.


	2. Jacob

**Modern Day**

My suspicious of not being human were confirmed as each year passed. I wasn't surprised to see lack of change the first couple years, but at the decade mark, I began to grow suspicious. Well, skeptical about what was happening. Another decade progressed, and I wondered, shouldn't I have an extra 20 years, more wrinkles and gray hair? Any change really to show signs of age. Why was my skin still the same as the day I landed? I never grew. I never aged. I never changed. I was exactly the same. The cycle went on around me, but I wasn't a part of it. I saw the birth of wildlife, from pregnant mother to expectant mother to offspring to mother's death to offspring's death. Everything in between basically. I was screwed -one of the words I picked up along the last few decades, mainly this modern y2k. Royally screwed. My dreams of being a human, of possible becoming a vampire were shattered, with the odds of, never.

But of course, things just get worse. Sadly, I remembered nothing. Nothing before my falling. Slowly, I forgot everything about being up there. I know I use to be a guardian angel for centuries, maybe even thousands of centuries. But, I can't pinpoint anymore specific details, aside from the main, blatantly obvious facts: a) I'm not a guardian angel b) I'm not human c) I fell, from heaven d) I've never met Edward Cullen.

From myths, I heard angels were suppose to have white wings. But, the scars on my back proved otherwise. They were a bitter ashen gray shade, and no amount of covering could hide them. You could see their faint outline through my clothing. Were my wings always so gray? So disgusting? Or were they beautiful like the stain glass windows of churches depict?

Despite my hardships, I knew, and still know that I can't possibly, not even remotely, give up my shot on this Earth. Yeah, I wasn't human. No, I won't waste my time wishing that I was because no matter how hard I wish, nothing will change, nothing would ever change because I willed it to. I'll remain as I am, as I was, as I will be.

Edward Cullen was a beautiful vampire. He had that bedhead hair, and alluring eyes. They were red last I saw, but Carlisle's were different. Perhaps his would change in the same matter. However, I am just a plain looking, brown-haired, brown eyed fallen angel. I didn't even come close to the perfection of immortal vampires. I came with scars, and simplicity.

But, I knew I would see him, eventually, sometime in the next few days, weeks, months, years, decades, centuries. I had forever, we had forever. Immortals were cast away from the cycle of life, one of the only plus sides to being a fallen angel. Scratch that, the only plus side. I'm me, but at the same time, I'm not quite me.

This lush, dangerous forest has been my home since the moment I became a part of the Earth. It's not in a well known city, it's in Forks, Washington -there's rarely any sunlight. While living in this city, I probably should start school, but I don't know, the wildlife, the simplicity of living here by myself is serenity. I can't go to school, what are they going to do? Enroll me from the very beginning? It's not likely that I can fake medical records, education levels, and residency.

I know what humans seem like though. I've walked to the city, to see human beings, to observe what I could never have. They look so much happier in person. I've talked to people, and they seem content living the lives they live. I want to be one of them. Is that so wrong?

"Hey!" a voice called out to me,a Native American looking teenage boy wearing cargo shorts, white v-neck, red vans and sunglasses. He was ridiculously tall, and his well defined muscles showed despite how his clothing covered him.

It was him. That boy. The one I would see with a group of his friends. He never noticed me though. I was always in the background, slowly observing him, and keeping out of sight. It wasn't like this forest was a popular spot, it was dangerous. Supposedly. I lived with these so-called risks though.

He kept walking towards me, and it felt like slow motion. Maybe if I sprinted hard enough, I could just gain the cover of the forest and hide from this stranger.

"Did you hear me?" he questioned, as he neared me. He was looking at me closely, with an expression that didn't look upset, or mad. It showed curiousity. Perhaps the white toga type dress and gladiator sandals I fell in don't fit in with these times. But, they were practical, and never did get too dirty.

"I heard you." I responded softly. "It's just strange seeing people around here." Darn, it was much too late to put my running into action. He was here already.

"I could say the same to you. It's not safe here Miss. If you want, I can walk you to your car -I don't think I could bring myself to leave you alone. You've seen the bears, the other , I don't think you'd be able to protect yourself against everything -no offense. I know you don't know me, and this may come off as creepy. I don't know why you're here, but I don't think you belong here.

I scoffed. "I don't have a car." I stared him in the eye. "I live here. This is the only place I can call home. I have nothing aside from the clothes on my back. No money, no family, no education. So, what gives you the right to take me away from here?" Perhaps I spoke rashly, without thinking. Surely, he would try to persuade me away from this forest now.

"Where are your parents? Your family?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow as he studied me closely. Clearly, he questioned if I was lying to him. But, I wasn't.

I thought, making sure I didn't give too much away. "Didn't I tell you I had nothing?" I decided on. "And, I don't need your sympathy, or chivalry. I'm content here in this forest."

He grabbed my hand. What's with this guy? I just met him. "Come on, I'll take you to my dad, he'll know what to do."

"Why would I go with you? I don't even know you!"

He turned to face me, and looked at me in the eyes. It was hard, considering how high he towered above me. "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black. See, now we know each other. Please Miss, come with me."

"Bella." I whispered. "My name is Bella."

"Well Bella, let's go back to the Reserve, I'll introduce you to my dad, and we'll see what we can do from there."

I hopped onto the back of his motorcycle, and clutched onto him as he began driving towards his home. My dress flared against the wind, as my mind screamed that I was an idiot. He could try to rape me or something. But, my gut told me he was harmless, kind of. Well, I could trust him anyways. Who trusts their guts though? Against all of the odds, I managed to keep my internal battle on if this was okay, or not in my mind, and even though Jacob Black didn't turn around, if he did, he wouldn't see a conflicted face. No, not even. He'd see my face, my brown eyes, and a cool, calm, and collected facial structure. I was confident if he did look at me at any given moment, nothing could give away how I felt right now.

I closed my eyes and just relaxed as he continued towards his home.

We stopped in this area, it was secluded from the city I had visited. But, the people looked friendly -as close to friendly as I could muster myself to think anyways. They looked at me with eyes filled with questions, but said nothing as Jacob brought us to what I assumed was his home.

"Billy! Dad!" he called. Was he calling out two people?

"What Jake?" an older version of Jacob emerged from the house, he was in a wheel chair, but clearly was able to have a sense of authority to him regardless. His gaze fell on me.

"Jake, who is this?" he nodded in my direction, approval, dismissal?

"I am Isabella Swan." I spoke for myself, confidently.

"I don't know anything about her, but I saw her in the forest, alone. She said it was her home, but how could that be?" he added. "Oh, and Bella, this is my dad, Billy Black."

"Nice to meet you, Isabella. And, I have to agree with Jacob, how could the forest be your home?"

I didn't want to elaborate, but I felt like I should, I was imposing on their home -unwillingly, but I was still here. "I don't know." I replied. "I don't remember anything before the forest, it's all I've known as home." ... on Earth, I added silently in my head.

"How long have you lived there?" Billy pressed, boy he was nosy. Is my answering really his business? No.

"A while." I answered, simply, not trying to draw attention. I've probably been on Earth for longer than this man has been alive after all. So, being completely truthful would be absolutely pointless. The both of them would think I've gone insane -not that they probably don't think that already.

"Dad, I think Bella lost her memory..." Jacob whispered, as if it was such a huge, desperate secret that only a very special select few could hear. What's up with him? No, I didn't lose my memory. Well, yeah I guess in a way, I actually did lose my memory. Not by choice, but it's not a tragedy either, it's a new lifetime after all. But I didn't lose my Earth memories. I don't have to tell you the whole story Jacob, 'tis not your business to know my personal matters, you'll survive without it.

"I did?"

"That would be a logical explanation. Do you remember anything before the forest?" Jacob continued. "Like, anything at all really. Name of the place you lived, school, parents, whatever."

"I told you," I rolled my eyes. "I have nothing. No family, no school, no medical records. I have my name and the clothes on my back. That's about all I know, and all I've ever known."

"You don't even know how old you are," he started. "do you?"

"No, clearly I told you what I knew." Except, you know, the fact that I fell. From heaven. Literally.

They shared a look like they knew something. I wanted to scream that no, they didn't know anything. I told them the truth, and yet, they come up with such a ridiculous conclusion. Great, chances are they wouldn't give me the choice to leave now. Darn strangers.

"Bella, you're welcome to stay here. I'll sleep on the couch until we figure out what else there is to know about you." Jacob offered.

"No thank you, I'll go back to the forest." I said, as I began walking in some direction. I really wasn't sure of our absolute location, but surely, if Jacob knew where the forest was, I could find my way. It's not like there was a time limit, that the forest would disappear if I didn't return in some absolute amount of time. "I wouldn't want to put you out of your room for my sake."

"Bella, please stay." Billy insisted. "I don't have the heart to let you go back to the forest when you've lost your memory. It's dangerous being there when you know what's happening, let alone when you can barely remember what's what. Being along doesn't help either. I don't know how long you were living there, but we'll get you a good meal, a nice shower, and a place to stay for as long as necessary."

"Thank you, but I don't want to intrude. It isn't my place to be a bother to you guys, we did just meet within the hour after all." I expressed, I really don't think I could stay here. Nor do I want to. Seriously, I don't want to. "It really isn't necessary."

"You're staying, that's final." Jacob said, as he placed an arm around my shoulder and began leading me into his home. Since he was stronger than I was, he was able to physically persuade me (unwillingly) inside."Oh, and call me Jake." Jake? We're on casual terms now? Oh right, he was calling me Bella.

He led me into his room, it was surprisingly clean for a guy's room. Well, kinda. The bed wasn't made, but you were able to see the floor, and that was an improvement over what I assumed a guy's room would look like. I don't know, they seem like they'd be messy. "I know it's not the best room ever, but it beats sleeping in the forest alone. Sorry if you don't like it, or if it's too messy."

I nodded my head. Oh, he wasn't expecting a response like that. "Thank you, Jake. It's just I don't expect hospitality. I've survived out there by myself, and yeah, I'm not use to showing much affection either." I said, honestly.

I kind of liked him. Like, even though I'm a stranger, he's willing to open up his home.

"Bella, it's not permanent or anything, I'll try to help you figure out your memory. I couldn't just leave a pretty girl in the forest though." he said with a wink, as he turned away and walked out of his room.

What did he want me to do? Follow him or something? It's kind of too early to go to sleep already. Yeah, I think I'm just going to follow him...

"Jake, I'm not exactly my cleanest at the moment. My teeth, my breath, overall, I guess I could be better. Sorry." What the heck was I saying?

"Yeah, I'll see if you can wear Leah's clothes. I can guess that she's around your size, but I actually really don't know if you'll fit. If not, I could always ask Emily if she has something for you to wear. Don't worry about it. We have extra tooth brushes, you can shower, and somehow, you'll manage with clothes. No big deal."

What's with his hospitality? Like, still, I'm a stranger. But, is this what it's like being cared for? Is this why humans are rarely isolated like I was? Funny, in the time I've been on Earth, I never really grasped the concept of being cared for, and caring. Sure, I saw it when I went to the city, but it's different having the feeling really aimed directly at you.

"Thank you Jacob. But, why would you help a stranger out? Is this something you do all the time?" I inquired. Really, this isn't an all the time thing for me either, obviously.

He laughs, oh I guess my question seemed stupid or something. "No Bella, this isn't something I do all the time. But, you have to admit, the situation is rather strange. How often do you find a pretty girl, in the forest, doesn't know anything about herself, yet manages to live there alone. Doesn't wanna leave, doesn't want to stay with people she just met -which is understandable." Oh, he nailed it. Except, I'm not pretty, I'm just plain, average looking.

"Oh." I could only respond so stupidly. "Well uh, thanks, but I'm not pretty."

"You are. And here's the bathroom, I promise there isn't mold or anything. You can shower, I'll be sure to find you clothes by then."

Shower? I've never had a proper one... Actually, I don't think I've done anything properly since I came to be. Since I fell, I hadn't eaten a proper meal, maybe just trying for the sake of experimentation, but really, eating wasn't big on my list. Surprisingly, I only smelled like the forest, I didn't create body odor -which is expected I guess. Oh, and my dress is only slightly dirty, it shows no signs of wear and tear that should have come with the decades. I've never brushed my teeth, but I still have teeth, well, they look like teeth, I'm not quite sure what actual teeth feel like. I've never been injured, no scrapes, cuts or bruises to my name. I don't know if that's normal, or if I just can't obtain any of them. I haven't even tried modern day appliances, what if people laugh at me because I don't know how to use something that most people learn at an early age? And, I don't think I blush. Or show any emotions. Well, I feel them, but it's different from having someone else read them.

Maybe I'm over-thinking, Jacob, er Jake, is staring at me. "Are you afraid of the bathroom or something?"

"No," I started walking in the wrong direction. Ugh. "Sorry, wrong way, I'm going. Thanks again!" I scurried away, and turned slightly to see Jake walking out of the house. Oh, he doesn't waste time. He's actually going to go get clothes quickly.

I was in the shower, I think. It was a glass box basically. With a bunch of silver knobs. I tampered with one, and water began to gush from this device above my head. It was cold, really cold. I moved the other knob and the water began to slowly warm up. It actually felt pretty good, and relaxing.

I don't know how to shower. Seriously. I just stood there and let the water rush down my body. It felt good, but I felt like I was doing something wrong. There were bottles labeled shampoo, and conditioner on this rack thing. I opened the condition bottle out of curiousity, and I poured some onto my hand. I can't describe the feeling, it felt weird, and I just wanted it off my hand. I put it on my face. It didn't do much. But, some of it dripped onto my hair, and my hair seemed to get softer. Oh, that's what conditioner was for. What about shampoo? I poured some onto my hand, and onto my hair. It made my hair smell good, but I prefer conditioner, so I put more on my hair.

When I felt clean, I ran my fingers through my hair. It felt the same, but at the same time, it felt smoother. I grabbed the scrap of cloth hanging on the wall to rub the water off of me. I don't know if it's used or not, but clearly, it's better to be dry than wet.

I heard a knock on the door. Well, multiple knocks. "Bella, I'll leave the clothes and a fresh towel on the door handle, and I'll turn away so you can grab the two."

I opened the door and wrapped myself in the cloth, er, towel that was already in the bathroom. Jake didn't walk away at first, so as I opened the door, he was staring right at me. "You're using my towel." he stated. Oh, so it was used.

It's not that bad, it dried me.

"Is that a bad thing?" I questioned. Because, I don't think it matters if it's used. I don't need something new.

"I thought you'd prefer a fresh towel." he awkwardly muttered. So it isn't normal to use someone else's towel -I'll keep that in mind. "But, when you're done, I'll just throw my towel in the wash." It's definitely not customary to use someone else's towel.

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Here's Leah's clothes. If you'll hand me your dress, I'll wash that too. As awkward as it is, I had to ask her for an extra..." he paused, then spoke quieter. "Bra and panties..." he trailed off. Were the words really that awkward? "Oh, they're new. Promise. I didn't exactly want to give you Leah's used ... unmentionables."

"Oh, thanks." Thankfully, I did know what these unmentionables were, I did fall in them.

I scooped my dirty clothes out of the sink, I put them there when I went to shower. "I know washing my clothes might be awkward, so I can wash them myself if you prefer."

He held out his hands, and I put my clothes in them. "No, I'll do it. It's fine." He grabbed my clothes quickly, and walked away.

I changed into the clothes Leah had. Tan shorts and white v-neck, similar to what Jacob had on. Then, there was this long necklace with a charm at the end, and I could wear my gladiators. I guess I looked more modern day than before?

"Jake?" I called out, as I closed the door to the bathroom behind me.

He walked towards me. "Yeah? I've got your clothes in the wash, I guess I'll take you around and introduce you to people."

"Oh, it's fine. You don't have to, I'm sure you have better things to do."

"Don't worry about it, I'll introduce you to the pack."

"Jake, it's fine. I'd like to just hang out with you if that's okay?"

"Oh, yeah, sure. We can just talk if you feel uncomfortable about meeting my friends. But, you'll meet them eventually, I promise. Because, they know about you, and no they aren't unfriendly. They genuinely want to meet you."

"I'll meet them later. Yeah, I feel a bit uncomfortable, but it's alright." I blinked, that's what he was concerned about? Not that I'm some random chick?

Billy rolled into the room, accompanied by some man in a police uniform.

"Bella Swan, meet Charlie Swan. Maybe you two are related somehow." Billy introduced as I waved hi.

"Swan? Another one?" Charlie laughed. "I haven't met another in these parts."


	3. Edward

**Author's Note: **I don't want to make excuses why this update is kind of late, but I've been super busy lately. I'm starting school on Wednesday, so hm.

*I know the time frame doesn't exactly fit in with the book, but it is AU for a reason.

* * *

It's been a couple weeks since Jake brought me here, to his home. I think Leah is getting sick of me "taking" her clothes, so she's taken the liberty of purchasing my own clothes -to keep as some gift of sorts. I know it's not a gift though. I suppose that's better than being a burden to her because she prefers not having strangers use her personal belongings.

Out of everyone here, it seems that Leah actually hates me the most. But well, it's not like I can do anything about that, I'm just saying. It's like she senses there's something up with me, but won't admit it to my face. She's right, there is something up. I'm not telling the whole truth, but I don't have to.

Jake is of course the friendliest of the people here. I think he's accepted that since he brought me here, he's suppose to make sure I'm alright. He makes the point of trying to include me in activities, and make me feel comfortable, welcome, as if whatever we're doing is completely normal and we've been doing it all our lives. In the course of a couple days, he's become a really great friend -despite his prying words. I don't think it's intentional, but it seems as though everyday, he tries to question me to see if I remember my so-called past. I want to scream to him that I've always known the tragedy of how I'll have nothing, forever and always because of my past decision. Well no, in a way, it's as if it isn't a tragedy, the one thing I always looked forward to was meeting that vampire, the one I think to be my soul mate.

"Oh dear, I sound creepy. And, I really should get out of the shower now, I don't want to waste their water." I muttered softly to myself, as I turned the water off, opened the door and wrapped myself in a red, warm towel -just out the laundry before I walked into the bathroom.

When I was dry, I put on the clothes Leah had given me last night. It was a floral shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and a cardigan that matched the shirt. I only had my gladiators, but that was fine with me, it's not as if they didn't match with any of the clothes I was given.

"Good morning Bella, sit down for some breakfast." Billy gestured as he continued eating bacon and eggs.

I hadn't really eaten in the forest, so it was a strange concept for me. I guess food made me feel fuller? But, I honestly didn't need it, I was sufficient with or without a meal. It's not as though my body needed it for nutrition because my body was forever frozen in this state. At the same time, it didn't hurt.

"I'll have an egg and a couple strips of bacon." I said, as I placed my plate by Jake, who was frying everything up. "Oh, and thank you." I added, when he raised an eyebrow at me.

"Bella, Chief Swan is coming over today, I thought we'd go with him so I could show you around Forks, but I'm warning you, I'm not to familiar with the area. We'll probably just visit the school or something. It's nothing special, but it beats staying here and doing nothing. You could check it out and see if you prefer it to here -I know you aren't exactly thrilled with starting up school again. But, you do need an education. You look like you'd be a senior, but I could be wrong. Do you remember?"

Oh, what do I say? "Uhm, yeah, I am a senior, I think." I got myself into something, what the heck is a senior? High school, high school. Or, maybe it's those old people I see walking around town. Did I just say I'm an old person? Agh!

"But you have school today Jake? I wouldn't want you missing it because you wanted to show me around. You can't miss random Tuesdays."

"Yeah well, I asked Billy, he's cool with it. It's just a day, I'll manage to catch up, it won't kill me."

But, just a day in school for me, I doubt I'd be that smart. Perhaps they'd mark me down from old person into the lowest grade possible. I think that would be embarrassing. Well, I couldn't show I was embarrassed per say, but I guess I could feel that way.

"Fine. When's he coming over?" I questioned, as I began eating a strip of bacon. Greasy. "And are you sure? I don't think you should miss a day."

"Chill Bella, you've been missing days for who knows how long. Even though I'd rather you go to school with me, I honestly think you'd like the other school better." he responded, before dropping to a whisper. "Even though the leeches are there. Bloodsuckers."

I pretended not to hear him, he clearly didn't want to be heard."But, you didn't say when Chief Swan would be here?"

"I'm right here," a voice replied as walked into view. "If you do choose to go to Forks High, I'll help you out. I have connections."

"Thanks," I replied to Charlie as I offered my plate back to Jake. "Want the eggs? I don't feel too hungry at the moment." Or ever for that matter.

He took my egg and added it to his plate as he scarfed down the rest of his food before clearing the table and ushering everyone, but Billy, to the door to go.

"Do you remember any relatives of your's?" Charlie asked as we entered his police car. Oh goodness, here we go again. He didn't ask last time, but clearly, he was thinking it because of our identical last names.

I had to make something up. "I remember a Renee..." I trailed off. Renee? Where did _that_ name come from? That look in his eyes, it's familiar. Oh crap, I should have said Gretchen or some other name, Hilda maybe?

"My ex-wife's name is Renee, and she was pregnant when she left..." Chief Swan trailed off. What did I get myself into? What if he actually called Renee and checked to see if I truly was his daughter. Since I got myself into this mess, please just keep assuming. Please keep assuming, I don't want to get into bigger crap than necessary.

"So she must be your daughter!" Jake exclaimed. "And that means, by default, we know some part of you, and gradually, you'll be able to find other conclusions." He smirked, obviously proud of what he deducted.

"Wait, I have to see if we're talking about the same Renee." Chief Swan pressed. "Where does she live now?"

"Uhm, the opposite of this place. It's bright and sunny..." Please fit into the story, please fit into the story.

"Arizona?" he questioned.

"Yeah, that's the place!" I exclaimed, fake enthusiasm dripping from my words. "That's where Renee was from, but she only let me call her Renee." Does that fit into the story?

Chief Swan shook his head disapprovingly before turning onto some road. "That Renee, I'm not surprised. Well, Isabella Swan, allow me to reintroduce myself. My name is Charlie Swan, and to my knowledge, I think I'm your father. But, since I don't talk to Renee anymore, I suppose that's the only conclusion we can come to."

Oh thank goodness. Thank you my ex-superiors. Even though I'm not an angel anymore, thank you, thank you, thank you for not catching me in my lies. For staying on my side and allowing things to play off for the better. Oh thank goodness!

"So I guess that means you'll be moving in with your dad, huh?" Jake asked. Obviously. "I'm happy for you Bella, make sure to come and visit, alright?" There was a sadness in his voice. We did get pretty close all the time I've lived with him. A couple days can change a couple people.

"Jake, don't act like thank," I comforted. "We're like best friends, right? I'll visit you whenever I don't have school and whenever Charlie -er dad, lets me."

"Sure Bella, I'll take you there myself." Charlie added. "Oh, you're about 17, turning 18 now. You should be a senior. I remember the day Renee left. She was due September 13, so I suppose that is your birthday."

"Yeah, we're best friends. And, I really am happy for you Bella, we're solving your mystery and making sense of what's to come." No, we aren't. This is a lie. A charade. A scam. I wanted to scream all of those phrases, all of those words. But, I kept a calm expression and the ride was silent.

"Here's the high school, I'll drop you two off here and you can explore or whatever. I'm going to work now." Chief Swan explained a few minutes later. He dropped us off and began to drive away.

As we were walking through, it was cloudy. It wasn't sunny, and I was happy the cardigan covered me up, it kinda looked like I fit in with all these people. I don't understand how Jake was able to still wear Cargo shorts, and a maroon v-neck and walk through. Clearly, that wasn't normal compared to all the guys walking around this school in jeans and designer clothes.

"Want to just walk around? Or should I take you to the office so we can talk about registration? I know there's no choice as to where you're going to school. With Charlie being your dad and everything."

"Oh, we can just walk around, talk, meet new people?" I listed as we began walking around the campus.

"Let's get visitor's passes then." Jake led us to the office.

"Isabella Swan is going to be a student here," he explained. "And she'd like to take a look around to familiarize herself because she actually starts. Chief Swan will have her registered quickly, but for now..." He trailed off, not bothering to finish.

"Alright," the secretary person replied. "I'll write up two passes."

The door opened behind us. "Ah, hello there Mr. Cullen." the secretary acknowledged him.

I turned. Cullen? As in, Edward Cullen? There he was. The boy I fell for, looking as beautiful as I willed myself to remember. He was here, in the flesh. Well, theoretically speaking, I don't think that phrase applies to a vampire and a fallen angel.

"Leech." Jake muttered under his breath. Oh Jacob, we can all hear you.

"Dog." Edward replied to Jacob. Oh dear, what's this?

I don't think Edward even brings the appearance of not being human. He looks human -an incredibly gorgeous, sexy, perfect, amazing looking human, but other than that, he does pass. His hair was a perfect shade of golden brown, with a hint of auburn. His alluring eyes were golden all over, an uncommon color I assume, and his skin was so pale -expected for a vampire.

I'm biased, I can't let my best friend talk to him like that. "Jake, cut it out."

"Fine," he muttered back. "But promise me you won't get acquainted with him. Bella, I don't want you involved with the likes of him. You deserve to be hanging out with better than this stench."

"Stench?" Edward questioned, eyebrows raised, looking absolutely perfect. "Please, I'm not the one that smells absolutely repulsive."

"Mr. Cullen, do you have a problem?" the secretary questioned as she passed Jake and I our passes for today.

"Ah yes, I'd like to switch my biology period."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible Mr. Cullen."

"Oh, pity then." Edward replied as he walked out the office, he turned to face me. "Bella is it? Italian for beautiful."

I swooned -but it's not like I could help it. Here's the guy that I've been waiting so long to meet, and the first words he says to me are sweet. Had I been human, my cheeks would have been inflamed red, but I'm not human, it doesn't work like that. But, that bubbly emotion stirred inside of me.

"Promise you won't let him get to you. Promise you won't get involved with him." Jake whispered in my ear as we followed Edward out the door. Clearly, he didn't want the vampire to hear, but it's obvious he did.

"Jake, you can't control me!" I hissed. "I may consider you a best friend, but I can't just let you try to run my life. Who knows, maybe at one point in time, I actually knew Edward." Yeah, right. "So, I can't exactly ignore him if I knew him at one point."

"Bella, I can assure you that you've never met him. You've lived with Renee, or have you forgotten?" What's with him, this isn't the Jacob that I'm use to. "Otherwise, Charlie would have remembered you, his daughter. You know? So, don't go pulling that crap. I see the way you look at him, and I want to protect you Bella. I don't want you getting hurt, and he's nothing but trouble, believe me I know what kind of person Cullen is. I know what he's capable of. And, I know if you get to know him, you'll be lured to him, ensnared in desire, the need to want more. As long as we're friends, I won't let you get hurt."

"Here's the thing Jake. No matter what you say, you can't protect me from every little thing thrown at me. Maybe I want to know him, maybe I don't. But, you shouldn't be one to judge. We, as in you and I, didn't exactly meet under the most normal, or most ideal circumstances for that matter. You maybe know him, but he may be different towards me than he is towards you. You can't allow your hatred of him, calling him what is it? A leech? You can't allow your hatred dictate what I can, and can't to. Here's the thing Jake, you're you, and I'm me. Yeah, we're best friends. Yeah, I may be attracted to him. But no, you can't attempt to shelter me from what I'm willing to do myself." I flared back. This boy was absolutely ridiculous. Edward. Freaking. Cullen.

I've wanted to meet Edward for so long, so freaking long. I don't even know if he could see the longing in my eyes when I realized it was him. Perhaps he did see. But, Jake can't just dictate my every motion. I don't want to lose the friendship we've gained, but yeah, I'd be willing to risk it if it came down to that. Edward Cullen.

The ripple of his name reminded me a little of the past. My ex-superiors may have erased my memory, but I remember how I wanted him. Who was I guarding? I don't know, it doesn't matter. But, I do know that Edward was the reason I fell. The reason I exist here on Earth. And hell no would I let Jacob Black take that away from me.

Jake hugged me from behind. "I'm sorry Bella. Maybe, I am kind of jealous the way you look at him." Jealous? I've known you for how long, a few days at most? This is ridiculous. But, he has been nothing but kind to me. So, I'll forgive him, and if he does end up liking me, I won't be able to reciprocate the feelings.

I love Edward Cullen. Or, I want him. I like him. Whatever, I just know I need to be in his life. Like the crazed stalker I am.

"Fine, whatever, I forgive you. Show me around the school?" I changed topics. I didn't want the awkwardness of all of this to ensue. Why be jealous?

"I actually don't know my way around here. But, the passes say you can visit these rooms, considering those are most likely to be on your schedule. Where do you want to start, PE?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure." I honestly don't want PE. Aren't I a senior? Aren't most high school students done with PE in like elementary or something?

He led me to the gym, and I saw all these people playing some game where they hit the ball over a net. "What are they playing?" I questioned, as the ball spiked over the net and hit the ground.

"Volleyball." Jake stated, as he stared at the game -I could tell he felt bad for earlier.

I stared too, absolutely fascinated at volleyball. Don't they fear getting hurt? It doesn't look like the ball is too light, yet they're able to maneuver in such a way that nothing drastic happens to hurt them. Amazing.

"Do you know how to play?" Jake pressed, watching me with eyes that made me feel uncomfortable, yet at the same time, it was a look that was relaxed, and should have made me feel better. After his slight outrage earlier, I was feeling a little awkward around my best friend, or friend? I don't know if it's normal to be best friends with someone so quickly.

"Nope, I don't have a clue. So, I think PE will be difficult for me. Can we just stay here, until they have lunch? Then, we can just buy food, and familiarize with everything I guess? Maybe I'll meet new people so I won't be completely alone on the first day of school."

We watched the PE periods pass, and each period played volleyball. I guess what they did during the class was assigned or something.

"Bella, it's lunch." Jake said, breaking me out of my volleyball trance. "Let's just follow the crowd, my treat, alright?"

"Jake, I swear, I'd pay, if I had money." I looked at him sheepishly. "I'll pay you back for everything. You have already done so much for me."

"Haven't we been over this, Isabella Swan? I don't expect anything in return. We're friends, friends help friends. Enough said."

"I get it, but I don't want to always be so dependent on you."

"Really, I don't mind. Soon, you'll be dependent on Charlie. It's all good."

We followed the crowd and stood in line for food. I grabbed a tray of nachos and a bag of cheese flavored potato chips. I really didn't know if the food would taste good, but I guess it looked edible. They were placed together on my plate as I saw Jake reach for a burger, fries, onion rings, hot dog, and a plate of spaghetti. Boy, he could eat. He added an orange soda onto his plate, before turning to me.

"What do you want to drink Bella?"

"A water is fine. Thank you."

"No problem, why don't you go find us a table while I pay for everything." I glanced at him. "Don't worry about it, I'm completely capable of paying for our food, eating everything on my tray, and carrying out food to you with no problem. Promise."

"If you say so."

I began walking to find an empty table, there were none. So what could I do but stand there awkwardly. I saw Edward Cullen, along with these other gorgeous people -two more guys, two more girls. I could only assume they were a part of his coven, that or really close human friends? My bet was on the coven. But, I don't know where to sit, I kind of hoped, and assumed there would be an empty table.

A bubbly looking blonde came up to me, along with a shy looking girl with glasses. Oh, I guess they noticed how hopeless I looked.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, and this is Angela Weber. You and your friend," she gestured towards Jake. "are you guys new here? I noticed you looked kind of lost, and it's only right that I help you, we were all new kids once. But you know, I've been going to school here for as long as I can remember. But, well, I don't actually know what it's like being a new kid. I can sympathize though, we're nice people around here." She paused to take a breath, then she went right on talking. I saw Jake, and he was nearing the register to pay. "Well, as I was saying, if you're new, you can hang out with us, no problem there. You'll fit right in, believe me. We're all friendly, and nice. We'll help you through what are you, a senior? We're all seniors too! So yeah, I'll introduce you to everyone, come this way."

Does this girl ever shut up? I'm sorry if I'm not the nicest person around, but you don't need to drown a person in conversation if you're not pausing for answers, their answers, not answers to your own questions.

She and Angela walked me over to their group, and I made sure to save space next to Jake next to me. Then, Angela introduced me to the people around us. It's not like I would remember their names, I actually zoned her out -rude, I know. In my defense, in the two minutes I talked to Jessica, or rather she kept talking to me, I realize that it's best to just tune people out at this school. I'll learn their names another day, it's not as if this is our first and last encounter.

"Hey," Jake said, as he piled our food onto the table. He ate a lot, a ridiculous amount most definitely. "I'm Jake everyone."

"Are you new here?" Jessica asked. Here she goes again. "I asked, uhm, sorry, I don't know your name," she gestured to me. "but she didn't respond. I guess she was stunned. What's your name?"

"I'm Bella. No, Jake isn't new here and I should be starting here soon when Chief Swan, Charlie, dad, signs me up I guess." I replied, clearing up the details pretty quickly.

"Oh, how did you you manage to get into class if you aren't even registered, I saw you during PE?" this boy at the table asked. Oh, I really should have paid attention for at least a first name.

"Visitor's pass, after this we'll be going though." I explained, as I ate a nacho, to keep up the appearance that I actually ate food. "We have to get back to Charlie, he's going to use his lunch break to bring us back up to Jake's house."

"What grade are you in?" Another girl questioned.

"I'll be a senior." I responded, still picking nachos off my plate.

As more people asked questions, and as our food piles diminished, Jake and I found ourselves waving good-bye for the day and walking off campus.

"Ah, so you met your future crowd." Jake expressed.

"Unless you'd rather I'd be hanging out with Cullen?" I teased. Oops, it's still a tense subject. Right, oh.

"You know I'd rather you didn't." He looked at me. "Oh, there's Charlie, come on."

"Bella, Jake, I thought instead of just dropping you guys off there, I'd take you to my house. I have a spare bedroom, and I know it might not be as fun as when you guys hung out at your house Jake, but I just want Bella to be familiar. Is that okay?"

Jake and I quickly agreed. "But, I'll take you guys back later, and I'll pick you up tomorrow to formally live with me Bella. I'm sorry if this is awkward, I don't exactly know what it's like being a dad."

"Oh, don't worry about it, you're doing fine." I assured.


End file.
